bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Prologue - The Start
I'm a straight A senior at my high school, whose name isn't worth mentioned here of all places. My name is Tetsuro Ryuzaki, but back then I still went by my real name, Aaron Delmon. You probably know what it's like to be a kid; don't we all? Kids can be fairly impressionable, no doubt about it, though some authority figures take the stereotype too far... I'm getting off topic. As we get older we start to find what is reality and what is fantasy. We give up on dreams; becoming king or queen, becoming the richest kid ever, getting everything we want... Believing that spirits are real. The guys with the most ambition are the ones that don't always give up on some of those things, but most give up on the last one. I don't know why I hadn't; maybe I was just superstitious, or delusional that maybe if I really screwed up in life I might get a second chance. Perhaps it was my love of reading, and all the fantasy novels I've read because of that. ...Actually its probably because I never stopped seeing them. I wanted to hold onto sanity and so kept myself open to the idea of spirits. I saw some scary stuff back then, and I found myself thankful sometimes that I wasn't next. My friends envy my ability to dream, but that just opens the road to nightmares too. I felt alone because of my 'gift' and maybe that's why I was always distant from most everyone at school; too dispassionate and distant to be approachable to most. I could have become a really quiet one if it wasn't for one other. She's the real reason there's a prologue; without this background stuff you wouldn't get it half as well. She was the odd girl on campus, Alma. She was pretty and smart, but she was quiet and distant, she didn't make any friends, and I hadn't exactly planned on being one with her either. I hadn't found the need to have many friends; let alone close ones. People knew me and laughed with me, but they didn't actually know me. I was an enigma on campus to most for sure. We had known each other I suppose since elementary school, but we never really talked; just seen each other around. Back then she had seemed delicate, but strange. A lot of people whispered about her behind her back, so I did know about her somewhat. I hate to admit it but I followed along with it,even if I didn't spread the gossip myself, and have I regreted it. She probably knows, but she doesn't care now. No the regret comes from my conscience. I wouldn't call myself a good person; not by a long shot, but I knew I wasn't a bad one either. I have my morals, and I put them over the law, that's just how it is. I'm not an impulsive person unless I'm in a bad mood. Well I was in a bad mood that day, one year or so ago. And so I wasn't really paying much attention as I walked home. But I had noticed Alma walking in front of me. Something interesting happened then, and for once I didn't mind the creatures that haunted my nightmares. As we walked home, a demon (who I now know as a hollow) appeared to devour a soul I hadn't noticed was one walking down the street nearby. I froze, the soul had started running the moment he caught wind of the hollow. But the hollow was on all fours, and the poor guy didn't have a chance. The hollow consumed him before my eyes. I wasn't the only one who saw it though. Alma was frozen as well in front of me; things clicked in my head. She could see ghosts too. The way she was trembling silently told me she had seen this kind of thing before. I at that point I knew that while I had remained distant but social enough to remain ok in the student body's eye, Alma had instinctively done something different, and it had condemned her. Now here's the thing. Alma had a rough day too; the bastards hadn't even done a good job in talking behind her back. She heard everything. I knew she knew that they had been doing this forever, but the fact they went that far suggested she didn't even deserve that universal courtesy you normally give people. Like I said, I'm impulsive on my bad days, so naturally, I did something impulsive, even though I didn't know her. Why, you might ask? Well we have 3 reflexes when in danger: Fight, flight, or freeze and drop. She was about to huddle up in a corner from what I could tell, and... like I said, impulsiveness. As she started to huddle, I walked up to her and held out my hand. She was near tears, but her eyes widened and we just stood there looking at each other for a moment. Then she took my hand and I helped her up. We stood there for the longest time, one hand in possession of the other. It wasn't so much romantic... it was spiritual. We both sighed as our troubles seemed to be cleansed. Then an odd sensation washed over me. It wasn't physical... it seemed to strike the heart of my soul. Then the air ripped open and Alma fell in to the void that took its place. I was almost dragged in myself, but her hand was wrenched from mine. Now here's the impulsive thing. I just ran in after her, because we had helped each other in a way, and I cared about her now in the blink of an eye. Or at least that's my take on it. Back|Next